The Desire of an Espada
by Arden Tenjou
Summary: Renji is captured in Hueco Mundo. Lots of fun ensues at Aizen's request, together with Gin, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. Renji and Grimmjow seem to get along very well. RenjixGrimmjow, RenjixUlquiorra/Gin/Aizen


Renji fell to his knees, and several drops of his blood met the cold stone floors of one of the inner chambers of Hueco Mundo. He panted there for a moment, wild red hair in disarray, hands tied behind his back, his body covered in wounds. He breathed out of clenched teeth. What had he done to deserve this?

Above him stood two Espada, and two former-shinigami. The 4th and the 6th, and Aizen Sousuke and Ichimaru Gin respectively. The last two had his attention.

"Good evening, Abarai-kun," said the former, with a soft smile.

"Aizen," Renji muttered, hardly raising his head to acknowledge the man he had once called captain.

"I don't mind the honorifics, but at least look at me when you speak, lieutenant."

Renji was about to turn his head away on purpose, but he suddenly felt a massive weight come down on him. He was in terrible pain. It was difficult to breathe. All his muscles strained against the force, but it was so overwhelming, he felt he was going to die.

All at once, the force was lifted. He collapsed over his knees, panting, trying to regain his breath. It had only been second, but it felt like he'd been under Aizen's full reiatsu for hours.

"There we are. I like you this way, Abarai-kun. Much more obedient."

Renji struggled and regained a kneeling posture. Once there, the wounds from earlier seemed much less, in comparison to being under Aizen's spirit force. He glanced briefly from Gin to Aizen. Never mind the Espada, he was no match for either of the shinigami here. His hopes of escape quickly dwindled. However, that fact in itself only brought out the junk-yard dog in him. He would land a bite before he died, he swore it; even if all it did was ruffle Aizen's clothing.

A hand grasped his chin, pulling his face up to gaze at the 6th Espada, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, whose disinterest wasn't even slightly hidden.

"This is the one you wanted?" he asked Aizen, who merely smiled. "I agree he's got some fire in him. And I have to say I don't mind the red hair," he said, in a tone that caused Renji to recoil. "But is he even worth noticing? He just looks like a weakling to me."

"And I've told you before not to underestimate this group. Be sure that any friend of Kurosaki Ichigo is more than he seems," Aizen said, stepping forward almost protectively. "And I agree that Kurosaki Ichigo would have been more fun to catch, but then there's savoring the meal. In that area, Grimmjow, you still have a lot to learn."

Suddenly, Aizen took Renji's chin from Grimmjow and shoved his hand down Renji's throat. Renji choked, gasping for breath and struggling. After a moment, Aizen removed his hand. Renji coughed and nearly threw up, feeling that Aizen had fed him something. But whatever it was, he had already swallowed it.

"What did you-" Renji began, and suddenly he felt very strange. He swayed a little, suddenly unable to maintain his balance even though he was kneeling. He lowered his head to try to stave off the disorientation.

His body felt hot, almost like he had a fever. His thinking became hazy, like being drunk. His skin ached. More importantly, he was hot in a place he never wanted Aizen to have anything to do with. He flushed with shame, but somehow it was less than it might have been; the drug was certainly affecting his judgment. It wasn't long before his erection began to ache. He had to force himself to stop from moaning, when even slight movements of his own body felt good.

Slowly, Aizen lifted Renji's chin again, displaying his lascivious face to the others present, particularly Grimmjow. "See? Kurosaki Ichigo can't make a face like that."

What kind of face? Renji wondered, idly. But more importantly…

"Ah…" a moan escaped his mouth from the hands touching his chin and neck. Even though they belonged to his worst enemy, being touched felt so good, he was losing control.

"Aizen!" he cried, trying to maintain his senses. "What…is this? Why are you doing this?"

Aizen merely chuckled in response.

"Let me see," said the 4th Espada, Ulquiorra Cifer. He approached Renji and knelt before him, as Aizen stepped back. Renji tried not to wish that he would touch him, but his eyes betrayed him. He panted and steeled himself against the feeling about to wash over him, as the Espada slowly reached a hand up to his face.

As if to torture him, the hand did not touch him directly at first, but moved slowly, achingly over his face, before a single finger finally came to rest on his lips. He could not hold back any more, "Ahhh…" he moaned, urging the finger to touch him more. Two fingers now gently explored his lips, and he was awash with pleasure. Even greater than the pleasure, however, was the lust for more.

Aizen chuckled. "Enough teasing, Ulquiorra. Kiss him."

Renji's face went bright red with embarrassment. The words being spoken aloud had restored a small amount of his reason, and he vainly tried to move away. But the Espada grabbed him by the neck and forced him to meet his gaze. Renji trembled, wishing that he didn't feel such pleasure from such a slight touch.

The Espada before him showed no signs of any emotion. He had stark features, which were slightly sad but mostly cold. Renji could not imagine why this creature would want to kiss someone as pathetic as him, especially in the state he was in. But even as he thought this, those lips gently touched his own.

Renji felt himself melt. The Espada kept a grip around the back of his neck as his lips brushed again and again against Renji's. After the third or fourth light kiss, the Espada put both hands around Renji's face and forced their lips together, hard. Renji struggled to maintain both breath and reason amid the intense kiss. He could not help but clumsily return the kiss, feeling at the time he might be driven mad with desire. Then Ulquiorra's tongue slipped inside Renji's parted lips, and drove him to even greater madness.

He knew he was letting out lascivious moans against the lips of the cold and beautiful Espada, but his reason was running further and further away with every flick of Ulquiorra's skillful tongue. Finally, the Espada let go of his face and calmly stood up.

He wiped his mouth with thumb and said simply, "Aizen-sama was right. He's better than average."

Renji sat in shock, a trail of saliva dripping out the corner of his mouth. How could he have felt pleasure at an enemy's kiss? A man on top of that. But he was still overflowing his passion, and his groin still ached. He lowered his head for a moment, trying to push back the pain of his swollen member. When he glanced up, he was surprised to see a change in expression of Grimmjow.

Aizen noticed too. He smirked as he said, "What's wrong, Grimmjow?"

The 6th Espada was flushed, watching Renji with an intense look, which Renji assumed was disgust. And then Renji's gaze passed over the tent pitched in Grimmjow's pants. His eyes widened. Normally this would have shocked and disgusted him. And now…he certainly felt shocked, that anyone could be turned on by what had just happened, but…

Before he could react, Grimmjow took a fist full of his hair, at the same time pulling down his own pants. Renji tried to cry out, but into his open mouth Grimmjow forced his swollen member. Renji struggled and coughed at first, disgusted by the idea and the strange smell and taste in his mouth. But when he glanced up he could see Grimmjow's expression. Now he could tell that it wasn't anger or displeasure he saw, but lust. For whatever reason, Grimmjow wanted him. And maybe it was the drug, but being wanted by this man made Renji feel…good?

Slowly at first, but with gathering speed and intensity, Grimmjow drove his penis inside Renji's mouth, and began to utter groans of satisfaction.

"How's his mouth, Grimmjow?" Aizen inquired.

"Ah…fucking… amazing…"

Renji still felt as if he were being choked, but a familiar heat was rising in his body. Somehow, something that before would have only sickened him, was now turning him on even more. The feeling of a cock sliding in and out of his throat was certainly intense; it filled his mouth and he wasn't sure where to put his tongue. It made him feel like he might throw up. The smell and taste were gross at first, and he wasn't sure when, but at some point he started to like them. He still couldn't admit that though, so when hot, sour liquid shot into the back of his throat a few moments later, he waited for Grimmjow to let go of his head, and then doubled over, coughing out the sperm onto the stone floor. He left his mouth open, and a long trail of spit and semen continued to drip down.

Grimmjow returned his member to his pants and then admitted, "It's true. He's a good one."

"Hmm," said a fourth voice.

Renji had known he was there, but still glared when he saw Ichimaru Gin grinning at him. Gin was the one who had put him in his current state to begin with. It was doubly humiliating to be defeated and then seen like this.

Clearly judging Renji's anger by his expression, Gin smiled even more. "I wonder…is he as good as you claim, Aizen?"

"Only one way to find out," Aizen replied, smirking.

"Very true." He approached and squatted in front of Renji. Much though he hated this man, Renji's body still cried out to be touched, by anyone. He couldn't keep up his anger for very long. "Well, Abarai-kun. How shall I test you?" He caressed Renji's lips with his thumb, which gave Renji a pleasant shiver. "My friends have tried you out here." His hand explored lower, at the same time caressing Renji's chest and pulling open his kimono. Renji struggled to maintain his reason. Gin's hand felt so good; he wished he would keep going. He couldn't stop the moans that leaked out of him.

True to Renji's wish, after pulling the top half of his kimono down as far as it would go with his hands still tied behind his back, Gin's hand pressed Renji's left nipple with his thumb. Renji threw his head back in pleasure, almost falling backward. Aizen was there to catch him, and breathe softly against his ear, provoking more achingly wonderful shivers. Gin played with both Renji's nipples for a while, and then abruptly he grabbed Renji's crotch.

"Ah!" Renji cried, surprised by the sudden touch. "What…are you…doing?"

Gin grinned. "Don't know?"

Renji couldn't really reply. Gin had taken out Renji's raging erection and was smoothly caressing it. He panted and tried desperately to keep from screaming in pleasure. Then, as if sensing he was at his limit, Gin grinned and lowered his head. Renji first felt hot breath, then a soft, wet tongue, and then his whole cock was enveloped in Gin's mouth.

"Ahhhh!" Renji cried, bucking wildly, only kept upright by Aizen's chest against his back.

Gin's head bobbed up and down, dragging sweet cries from Renji's desperate mouth. With all that teasing, it was not long before Renji shot his semen clear to the back of Gin's throat. The former captain merely grinned, and swallowed Renji's semen contentedly.

Renji glowed in the aftermath of that orgasm for a while; it was one of the best he'd ever had, and it had been not only with a man, but with one he hated. What kind of person was he?

"What are you all trying to do?" he asked, weakly. "What kind of torture is this?"

It was then that arms crept around him from behind. Renji cringed for a moment, but then the pleasure took him over again, and soon he was a kitten in Aizen's arms. "We're not done yet, Abarai-kun. Aside from Grimmjow, you haven't made a single one of us come yet. Be sure and keep up those great cries and expressions, though, and I'm sure you'll enjoy it too."

Amidst the stab of fear, Renji felt a thrill of excitement.

Renji had come twice while Ulquiorra was preparing him with fingers inside his ass. He had never known a man could feel pleasure there, and while he was still under the influence of the drug, it was beyond anything he'd ever experienced.

They had untied his hands just long enough to tie them over his head as he lay on Aizen's bed. Now he was on his knees, his ass lifted high for all of them to see. Ulquiorra's fingers, when they had first entered him, had been covered in something slimy. Whatever it was made heat wherever it touched him, and even after his third orgasm, he was still fully erect. His groin was starting to ache from overuse.

The fingers inside him were removed. For a moment he was almost regretful. Then he felt something else pressing against his tight entrance. "Oh no…" he muttered, realizing what it was.

"AH!"

Once he had the tip in, Ulquiorra shoved his full length into Renji. Renji was stunned by the sudden pain, since up until that point he'd only felt pleasure. But in a strange way, even the pain there was contributing to the intense passion he was feeling. He gritted his teeth against the pain for a moment, and then Ulquiorra began to move.

Thrust. Thrust. Thrust. Ulquiorra was not big, thankfully, and he was skilled. He matched his rhythm with Renji's breathing, so they both moved in unison. He let Renji get used to it with gentle thrusts, then distracted him by feeling his chest and dick for when he moved faster and harder.

Renji could not describe the feeling of being invaded this way. Although it felt like his insides were being dragged out, and there was some pain around his hole, in a way he loved the feeling of someone else's erection being shoved deep inside him. It brought out a side of his personality he'd never known was there.

Thrust. Thrust.

Renji started to moan again. Ulquiorra was hitting his good spot with every thrust. His vision became blurry.

Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam.

Ulquiorra slammed his body repeatedly against Renji's, until finally he let out the smallest grunt, and shot his load inside Renji's ass.

Renji panted heavily. It was an extraordinary feeling, and not a bad one.

What he did not know was how much more of it he would have to take. Or was able to take.

After Ulquiorra came Gin. Since Ulquiorra had already loosened him up, Gin wasted no time in flipping Renji over onto his back and driving his cock deep inside Renji's ass.

"Ahah!" Renji cried, shaking and trying weakly to move away. He was so full inside, it was driving him crazy. If he were fucked anymore he was sure he wouldn't be able to resist wanting it again. He put his bound hands up against Gin's chest and wished he didn't feel a thrill from the movement of Gin's pectorals against his fingers.

Gin chuckled, but then he shoved Renji back against the bed. A moment later, someone straddled Renji's chest. It was Ulquiorra again. Even though the Espada had just come a few moments ago, Renji was in disbelief as Ulquiorra shoved his rock-hard cock down Renji's throat.

He gagged and tried to fight it, but Ulquiorra had both hands around Renji's head and began fucking his face, hard. Renji felt his stomach turning, narrowly avoiding throwing up with every hit of Ulquiorra's cock against his uvula. Eventually he could no longer fight it, and stomach acid started to flow out the corner of his mouth, even as he choked and gasped, fighting for breath. If Ulquiorra noticed, he showed no sign, and mercilessly pounded Renji's face over and over.

Renji should have been horrified, but his cock was still leaking pre-cum over his stomach. His body was merely a fuck-toy now, and all he wanted was to be filled with cum. As soon as the thought entered his mind, he finally let go and came hard all over his own chest. The two fucking him stopped for a moment to view it, they both touched it, spreading it over his chest. Ulquiorra brought some up to his lips to taste it. A moment later, he returned to fucking Renji's face.

Gin blew his load less than a minute later, but Ulquiorra continued pounding his cock down Renji's throat for another ten minutes. Renji still felt puke rising up with every few thrusts, but even more than disgust he felt desire; he wanted to taste cum down his throat. Finally, Ulquiorra grabbed Renji's head hard and forced it against his hips for a long ejaculation. Renji's nose and mouth were both covered, and he gasped for breath as well as he could, but still was cut off from oxygen until Ulquiorra had finally finished coming. Then he reluctantly released Renji's head, and the shinigami collapsed on the bed, coughing semen out so he could breathe.

The two left Renji exhausted, lying prone on the bed with semen dripping out of his ass and mouth. It was a minute or two before Renji realized that someone was staring hard at him. He turned to look up at Grimmjow, who was watching all this with a pained expression on his face. He also refused to meet Renji's gaze.

Then he approached Renji's bonds, and cut them with claws that suddenly extended from his fingertips. Renji slowly clasped his wrists, which were now red and raw, before wondering what had happened in the mind of the cruel Espada.

Grimmjow stood between Renji and Aizen, pretending not to notice Aizen's disapproving gaze.

"Grimmjow?" asked Aizen, with a charged tone.

"Aizen-sama. Give this one to me."

Renji's eyes widened for a moment, but he said nothing as he realized, what difference did it make whose toy he was? A toy was still a toy. At least with Grimmjow he might only have to worry about satisfying one person, but it made little difference. As soon as his senses were returned he knew he would only feel humiliation and disgust, no matter whose toy he was.

"Give?" Aizen asked, feigning innocence. "Well, I'd love to, but I'm not finished with it yet."

"By the time you've finished, it will be broken."

Aizen smirked. "Hm. Well-reasoned, Grimmjow. What will you give me in return?"

"Me."

A few feet away, wiping his cock with a moist towel, Gin whistled. "Spoken from the mouth of the seme-till-death Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Quite a bargain."

Aizen seemed to truly consider this proposal. "All right. Throw in one more thing, and I'll give him to you."

"What?"

"Watch me fuck him first."

Renji felt a shiver of fear, hearing the sadistic tone that cut into his very bones.

"If you still want him when I'm done, I don't mind giving him to you. No objections?"

Renji could see Grimmjow's fists trembling a little at his sides, but he carefully kept his face impassive. "Fine."

He stepped aside, and Aizen approached Renji where he lay. Without wasting a moment, he took both Renji's wrists in his hand and shoved them against the bed.

"Wai-" Renji tried to protest. And then Aizen was inside him. "AGH!"

He felt tears forming: Aizen was much bigger than the other two. Renji's anus was stretched wide, and then mercilessly pounded. Aizen repeatedly shoved him harder and harder against the mattress. Renji's hips ached from the abuse. His wrists felt close to breaking from Aizen's iron grip and the weight of his body. He knew his anus had torn slightly, and blood was dripping onto the sheets. The drug was still in his system, so he did feel some pleasure, but he knew that the point of Aizen's sex was pain, not pleasure. And worse, he had stamina.

It was at least twenty minutes before Aizen came close to climaxing. Then, instead of coming inside Renji as the other two had, he pulled out and flipped Renji around to come all over his face. Renji shuddered; no matter how good the drug, it could not make him enjoy that. He turned away and lay, spent, on the bed.

Aizen got dressed, and then smiled to Grimmjow. "Still want him?"

Grimmjow nodded without looking at him.

"Very well. He's all yours. Oh, and don't forget to come to my chambers later."

Grimmjow slowly closed the door after entering Aizen's bed chamber. Aizen was waiting for him, sitting on the huge bed in the center of the room like the cat that got the canary.

"Welcome," he said.

Grimmjow didn't move any closer at first, hovering near the door in case Aizen had a sudden change of heart.

"Come in, Grimmjow, don't be shy."

Reluctantly, the Espada approached his lord. Aizen watched him contentedly, impressed that he was able to conquer the proud Grimmjow so easily. But something was niggling at him.

"So tell me. What's so special about that one? You've never objected to my games before. In fact I seem to remember-"

"He's not special," Grimmjow interrupted, not wishing to hear about his own sexual exploits. "It was just a whim."

"I see. You just wanted a toy of your own."

"Something like that."

"Well I can't fault you for taste. However," Aizen said, rising very purposefully. He approached Grimmjow and stood within inches of him, and when he next spoke, it was in a low, soft voice. "If you interrupt my plans again, even something minor like what you just did, you'll pay the price. I think you know there are many things I can do to you that are worse than losing an arm. Is that clear?"

Grimmjow did not hesitate. "Yes."

"Good," Aizen's tone returned to normal, and he offered a smile. But his voice was cruel as he said, "Now get on your knees."

When Renji woke, he was in bed, in a strange room, and he could see daylight. He must have passed out after Aizen finished with him, and slept until midday at least. He wanted to know how the others were doing, but he was afraid that if he got up, something like last night might happen again. He closed his eyes to try to push the memory away.

The sound of movement caught his attention, and he looked up to see Grimmjow standing over him.

"Still alive?" the Espada asked, with no sign of sympathy.

"Sorry," Renji muttered, sarcastically.

Grimmjow glanced away for a moment. Then he said, "Does it hurt much?"

"Which part?"

Grimmjow answered with a quick glance toward the area most likely to be hurting.

Renji sighed. "Yeah."

"Hm."

With that, he left.

Renji watched him leave in puzzlement, but he didn't want to spend a lot of his energy worrying about what an Espada was thinking. Gingerly, he sat up in bed, but immediately lay back down. His hips, not to mention his other places, hurt way too much to bear his weight for long. He didn't anticipate that walking would be any easier. However, his life might depend on it, even if his pride didn't. So instead of sitting, he scooted over to the edge of the bed, then rolled over to get to his feet without sitting. That was hard work. Once there, he could not stop from shaking. This did not bode well.

He thought he had the hang of it, when a sudden jolt of pain made him lose the strength in his legs. He crumpled to the floor, and there he felt a sob forming in his throat. There was no way around it; he was stranded in an enemy territory, and had been raped by four men. Would probably be raped again, as he was still a captive of one of them. He thought he had thrown away his pride on that night; now he felt it stabbing him cruelly as if to prove it still existed.

Grimmjow returned with another Arrancar beside him, and snarled when he saw Renji on the floor.

"Idiot!" he barked, though when he lifted his captive back into bed, his hands were surprisingly gentle. "If you need to get up, just tell me! Anyway, here is a healer. Let him tend your wounds and don't cause a fuss, or I'll beat some sense into you. Got it?"

Renji merely turned away, all his fight drained away.

Grimmjow nodded, and then left the room.

Renji's wounds healed, he felt a little better about his situation. He wasn't being tortured, as such, and this particular Espada didn't seem to want him hurt, at least for the moment. There might always be a chance to escape, if he was patient. Perhaps there was no reason to lose hope just yet.

Grimmjow returned about an hour after the healer left, and there was a bag in his hand. He dropped it in Renji's lap. "Food," he said, simply.

"Really. You're feeding an enemy, keeping him alive without killing or torturing him. In fact, you even seem to have taken a shine to me. What sort of Espada are you?"

Grimmjow's only reaction was a slight twitch of his eyebrow. Then he said, "Eat. Now."

Renji sighed. However, his body was urging him to eat, or his reiatsu would drop even further than it already had. He opened the bag to find three onigiri. He ate them silently, while Grimmjow stood and watched him. When he finished, he sighed and sat back on his hands.

"Thank you for the food. Do you have any water?"

Grimmjow thought for a moment. Apparently Arrancar had no need to eat or drink. Given that, Renji wondered where the onigiri had come from. Grimmjow disappeared, and returned a few minutes later with a glass of water.

"Is this enough?"

Renji nodded, and accepted the glass. He drank it slowly, and Grimmjow still watched him. When he finished, he set the glass on a bedside table and looked up at the Espada suspiciously. They exchanged looks for a moment, then Grimmjow approached him. Renji instinctively recoiled, sensing what the Espada had in mind. But Grimmjow was faster and he drew Renji's face up to meet his own.

"You're mine now," he said, against Renji's lips. "The sooner you accept it, the better."

Then he claimed Renji's lips with a brutal kiss. Renji struggled in the arms of the Espada, trying at first to break free. Then he began to struggle for a different reason: to try to escape the intense pleasure of Grimmjow's kiss.

The Espada's arms were strong, and easily large enough to hold a weakened Renji still against him. While one hand was wrapped around Renji's waist, the other gripped the side of his face and forced Renji's lips against his own. Renji tried not to moan in pleasure, but in spite of himself his voice rose several times to the movements of Grimmjow's lips and tongue.

When he had kissed him thoroughly, Grimmjow tossed Renji back against the bed, and removed his own clothes. It was only then that Renji realized he was still naked, had been since they first fucked him. Grimmjow wasted no time in grabbing Renji's member, roughly but passionately. Renji cried out, unable to stop himself, and threw his head back with the unexpected pleasure.

Grimmjow trapped his face in a kiss again, and then began to move his hips against Renji's erection. Renji gasped at this new method of pleasuring, and felt the joining of their hips grow moist with pre-cum. It felt amazing to have another cock pressed against his own. Then Grimmjow drew himself up, and grapsed both their penises in his hand. He stroked them firmly, causing Renji to emit more sweet gasps of pleasure.

Seeming to notice that Renji was close, Grimmjow suddenly stopped what he was doing. Then at once he flipped Renji over and yanked his hips up against his own cock. Renji gasped, anticipating a merciless fucking like Aizen's, but for a moment, all the Espada did was rub his cock slowly between Renji's buttocks. Even this was pleasurable, Renji thought with some embarrassment. Then Grimmjow drew away, and placed his hands on Renji's hips. The next thing he knew, a hot, wet tongue invaded him forcefully.

"Ah! Ahhh…." Renji cried out, and he tried to deny the pleasure that the skillful movements of the Espada's tongue brought him. The tongue was much longer than a human's or a shinigami's, and seemed to move gracefully like a snake. He trembled and weakly tried to move away, but Grimmjow's face was buried against his ass, and even if he wanted to, he wasn't going anywhere.

Removing his tongue briefly, Grimmjow replaced it with two fingers. Renji gasped with momentary pain, and then those fingers found his sweet spot.

He twitched and moaned with every sweet stroke against his prostate. He had been supporting himself on his elbows, but the pleasure quickly made him lose strength, and his head and shoulders fell against the mattress. Grimmjow's fingers worked him gently until he was ready.

Then, the Espada drew Renji's hips against his crotch again, and Renji could not help the pre-cum that leaked from his penis in anticipation. Part of him truly wanted to be fucked. The tip of Grimmjow's cock entered him achingly slowly. He shook with pleasure and a small amount of pain, and soon he wanted more. But for the moment, Grimmjow merely took a few breaths after his length was fully inside him. Renji wondered why, feeling the heat rising inside him.

Letting go of a small amount of pride, Renji turned to give him a questioning look. Grimmjow met his gaze, and then said, "I want to show you, I'm better than Aizen. He made you cry in pain. I'll make you cry in uncontrollable pleasure. I won't use any drugs either. Prepare yourself."

Then he thrust deeply inside Renji. "Ah!" Renji cried, unable to control his voice. Grimmjow's cock was larger than Ulquiorra's or Gin's, but smaller than Aizen's. It took some getting used to, but eventually the long cock pressing against his insides made Renji dizzy with desire. He let out sweet cries as Grimmjow's swollen cock delved deeper and deeper inside of him. Renji's cock trembled, aching to find release. Then, several quick thrusts against his prostate drove Renji over the edge.

"Ahhahhhh!" he cried, his whole body tensing as he shot his semen on the bed beneath him.

The tightening of his sphincter caused Grimmjow to gasp, and after a few more thrusts, he shot his own load inside Renji's belly. Renji sank down into the bed, and Grimmjow fell on top of him. They lay like this for a few minutes, before Grimmjow began the attack again. They fucked a total of three times, hardly resting in between, and neither man seemed to lose that mad desire they had for one another.

Finally, Grimmjow collapsed against Renji's chest, as they both panted to regain breath, covered in sweat and semen. For a time, both men merely panted in the aftermath of pleasure. Then Grimmjow gently brushed Renji's hair from his face. Against his ear, he murmured, "Told you. Better than Aizen, right?"

Renji could only blush in reply.


End file.
